


The November Tree (Podfic)

by auroreanrave, Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Mention of smut, Pack Feels, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, True Love, hot dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Saucery's 'The November Tree'.</p><p>Original fic summary:</p><p>"Stiles and Derek as hot dads. Doing hot things to each other. Yeah."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The November Tree (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The November Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147156) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> My first attempt at podfic-ing! Is that a term? Whatever. Anyway, this was recorded in decent quality, but forgive my terrible British accent (it's not affected - I am British, it's just the accent that higher powers decided should be mine because they really cared). If this goes down okay, I promise to endeavour and try and be better at future recordings.
> 
> Done with massive respect and love intended towards Saucery's 'The November Tree' which you should absolutely check out (as well as all other works).
> 
> Image is modified from a MorgueFile free picture. All other fic information can be found from the original Sauce (get it??).

Podfic of 'The November Tree' for Saucery.

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/nmrb/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BThe%2BNovember%2BTree%2B-%2BSaucery.mp3) (3.29MBs)

 **Length** : 02:52


End file.
